


the bench

by monotonehell



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 14:17:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3981211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monotonehell/pseuds/monotonehell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by that picture of Jude and Connor, on a bench, at night, holding hands. (Face it, you are here for jonnor, you know the one.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	the bench

It had been a good day for Jude. A very good day.

After all the confusion, the frustration, and the pain of the past few months, there was just this. Sitting there on the bench next to him, Connor. Not Connor on secret loan from Daria, not touches from Connor in the dark hidden from Mr Stevens, no more confused messages. 

His Connor.

The pain that had been written over Connor's face recently was gone. The pain that made him look so sad. He was smiling again, like after they first met. Happy to just be near Jude, with out having to sneak out, without having to arrange complicated cover stories, without having to lie to Daria.

They were not completely open, of course, they weren't holding hands or sitting too close. Only as close as they dared in public. They were at the school break up party after all – anyone could see them.

They'd talked about this, at the hospital while Connor was recovering from the bullet wound in his foot. Coming out at school was a bad idea, Connor had said. As much as they wanted to hold hands and steal kisses between classes, they both realised that there were still those kids who would tease them and who knows how the teachers would react.

Small steps, start with those closest to them. Taylor already knew, she was more than cool with it.

Earlier that evening before the band Someone's Little Sister, less one keyboard player, had started, Connor pulled Daria aside and tried to explain his feelings for Jude to her.

* * *

“Daria. I'm so sorry. I like you, I really do, we have fun together. But me and Jude...” he stopped not sure how to put what Jude meant to him in words.

“So, what? You're breaking up with me?” Daria said.

“I...” the pain returned to Connor's face as he started finding his shoes fascinating.

“Not acceptable,” Daria stated bluntly.

Connor looked up at her face, confused, worried, was she intending to make this as difficult as possible?

“Nope. I'm breaking up with you. Because you've been cheating on me with Jude,” she continued, “Taylor told me.”

“I'm sorry, it's just... I didn't know what to do. But I like, no I... love Jude,” he corrected himself, ”I know that now.”

There was a long pause while Daria just stared at the bay for a while. Connor pursed his lips and ground his jaw a little. It was true, he did like Daria, the making out thing with her was... interesting. But it felt nothing like just the gentle closed mouthed kisses he had shared with Jude. It didn't even compare to just spending time with Jude. He loved making Jude happy, anything to see Jude smile.

“Connor, I should be angry, but I'm not,” Daria finally broke the uncomfortable silence, “I'm not blind. I see how you two look at each other. When ever he's around it's like I'm not even there. So go – be with him. You two are totally... OTP,” Daria spat out as she stood, careful to turn away from Connor so he couldn't see the tears forming in her eyes.

She walked quickly over to where Taylor and Jude were watching the band set up, snatched Taylor's arm and dragged her off as she shouted over he shoulder, “Jude, I broke up with Connor. He's all yours.”

* * *

So now here they were, on the bench by the beach, sitting just a little too close. Connor stared off into the bay. Someone's Little Sister had started playing and the crowd had mostly gathered around the band. Jude turned to look at Connor. He could see him smiling. This was it. This was right. This was what Jude and Connor wanted – each other.

Connor felt Jude's eyes scanning his face and turned toward him. They looked into each other's eyes  happy, properly happy for the first time in months. Connor slid closer to Jude along the bench and threw an arm over jude's shoulder. Jude looked a little alarmed and twisted his head around to see if they were alone.

They were not.

“Connor. Someone might see,” Jude warned in a whisper.

“Screw 'em,” Connor said, matter of factly and lent into Jude a little, as he pulled Jude toward him, and planted an experimental, followed by a passionate kiss on Jude's lips.

Jude put his own arm over Connor's shoulder and they sat side by side, as close as they wanted to, in a warm embrace, listening to the music and watching the waves catch the faint lights on the dark water.

Not that anyone noticed, or cared.


End file.
